<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Imperfection by 3O_StarrWinn3rr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300631">Imperfection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/3O_StarrWinn3rr/pseuds/3O_StarrWinn3rr'>3O_StarrWinn3rr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Revenant X Reader [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Only on the 6th chapter it gets gorey), Blood and Gore, Consensual, Crying, Deal with a Devil, Depression, Disturbing Themes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love Confessions, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Past Violence, Revenent turns Nice, Robot Feels, Robot Sex, Sad with a Happy Ending, Scary, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/3O_StarrWinn3rr/pseuds/3O_StarrWinn3rr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey yall boutta make some changes to dis cuz i realized how cringe it was ToT</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Revenant (Apex Legends)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Revenant X Reader [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Newbie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Your very new to the Apex Games,and are very exited! But theres two problems:</p><p>1) Theres a death robot facinated with you</p><p>And 2) You cant talk or speak due to your 'situation'.</p><p> </p><p>(Just wanted to say this is going off by chapters. Every week 2-3 more chapters will be made :) Hey! I have a life too!! :) &lt;3) Also, if ya'll wanna play Apex with me, this is my gamertag for xbox:<br/>xxFallenCUPIDxx</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiiii! Im very new to this, and i hope you all enjoy my works, but! Before you get started i have few disclaimers:</p><p> I just want to say that this work was inspired by EVERY SINGLE revenantxreader work with this tag. Some little hints of their work is in my work, so if you find something that seems familiar you know why :). Now, if the other writers who read this, and don't approve, then please comment and i will take it down. I just don't want the other writers to be discredited on their creativity. But overall,this story is written by myself.<br/>I strongly encourage you to go read those works with that tag because they are AMAZING!</p><p>         Now.... Go Get Reading!!</p><p>   ( P.S.,  Please leave a kudos and a like and also comment request and/or critiqes.)&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was your first week in the Apex Games and today was your first game. You were practicly zoning out on the floor of the dropship when you were broke out of your daze by a little, french, blond eagerly looking at you. "So...”, she started,"are you excited for your first game, mon ami?". You gave Wattson a thumbs up in reply, smiling behing your cloth mask. You started to open you mouth to speak. Oh. Yeah, you forgot. You couldn't. You knew you couldn't keep up the exscuse of you being robbed the day you arrived and you were strangled. <em>Ha</em>. You knew that sounded soooo fake but, they bought it. "Great! Just oooooone problem..." she said holding up one of her fingers,"Him...". She lowered her finger pointing at the darkest corner of the dropship. Oh god. It was him. Revenant. You could sense the aura of darkness, loneliness, and death. Mmmm. You could tell this was going to be FUN. You exhaled out your nose sharply and turned back to Wattson waving him off. "Damn, I like your confidence, amigo!“. You saw Octane walking towards you two and sat down comfortably. You lifted up your hands and started shadow boxing the air. They both chuckled at your little joke, but you couldn't shake the feeling of Revenants optics burning through the back of your skull. While Wattson and Octane where chatting away, you couldn't help but turn around and take a juust a peek. As you were about turn your head flashing red lights came on as your heard the blaring of a siren. A robotic female announcer then procceded to say,"Attention all Legends: The dropship is nearing the island. Please proceed to gather all belongings and prepare to land. Good luck!". You, Wattson, and Octane all looked at each other and nodded. You took out your map and handed it to the both of them. As they where discussing a location to drop, you decided there was enough time to turn around and see the murder robot probably marking you for death. And, sure enough he was still staring at you. Oh. Wait no... Glaring into your soul as you locked your eyes onto his golden yellow optics.<br/>
Confirming your theory of him marking you for death, he held his long,thin, finger against his neck and slid across. It sent a chill up your spine that's for sure. Wait... what?? Did he just... threaten you? Oh, you know he didn't just threaten you. All right. That's how he's going to play this. "Mon ami?'', Wattson set a hand on your shoulder and you realized you were still staring at Revenant. You shook your head and looked back at her."We're about to drop, you coming?". You looked at her for a little while and notioned with your hand for her to go. "Hey, uh, you sure compadre? You think you can handle it newbie?", Octane had said standing up with Wattson. You squinted at them and moved your head towards the direction of the opening in the ship. "B-but are you s-'', Wattson started."Yea, she got it Nat. Vamanos!!",Octane said to Wattson both reassuring her and giving you more confidence.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
You played the waiting game with him even until everyone was gone. You were both glaring and before you knew it, he finally decided to get up. You stood up almost immediately after him and started to slowly walk towards the ledge of where to drop. You were still staring at him and couldn't help but be amazed by his tall and slender design along with his cheekbones...Shit... No! Snap out of it dammit!! He was walking at normal speed, and started to go faster. And so did you. You were practicly jogging backwards before you stopped, heels milimeters away from dropping. You and Revenant kept your distance. In an instant, he shot towards you, and you fell back, but instead of falling you grabbed the railing under the ledge, making it seem as if you were actually dropping. but instead you were waiting to strike. You saw Revenant drop down below you looking around confused. He was exactly where you wanted him. You stretched out your legs and aimed, and with that you used all the strength in your body to hoist yourself up and shot like a bullet foward, aiming for Revenants back down below. ccRRAAAAKKK And almost flawlessly, you hit his back with your heels causing the deafening sound of cracking metal under your padded boots. He gave an anguished roar with pain. You bounced off him and toward your teamates. Ultimately proud of your move, you turned back expecting to see his angry glare furious than ever, but instead he was already gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Newbie (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little gets revealed about readers skills, and ability. .</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just wanted to point out that this story is a little bit based off my OC, but overall it is mostly the reader.<br/>Oh! And also, I found out how to do italics! YAAAAaAAAS!  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(its a very tiny screen)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had finally caught up with your squad, but had missed all the action. Since they had wiped out the whole town they had landed. you guys were now camping out, snipers in hand, scoping out the area for any trespassers. You were so bored, and it didn't seem to help that the time just draaaagged on. I mean come on! It was barely the end of the 2nd Round, and you were in the middle of the circle, so you knew you guys weren't going anywhere. You got up from your position from upstairs and layed your back against the wall. You snapped your fingers and out came Opal. Opal was your wolf who was apart of your ability. And since you couldn't speak, or make any sound come out of your mouth, you had to train her to become aquainted to your various snaps and hand movements. One thing she could do in battle is the ability Fetch. When Opal is summoned, and you give her scent of any item, she'll go and fetch that item. Your Ultimate Ability would be you summoning Opal, pinging a target, and she attacked for about 8 seconds.That doesn't seem like a long time, but when a wolf is attcking you, that's gonna hurt. You were now petting Opals huge head as she lay on your thigh, chewing the bone you gave her to pass the time. You heard shuffling downstairs, and snapped your fingers to have Opal go away again. Not to long after you heard Octane shout, "Im heading out to get some fresh air!".You and  Wattson shushed him. Or...well, Wattson shushed him . You merely laid a finger over your lips underneath your mask. No sound... No voice.... Just there, never making a sound...You snapped back to reality when Octavio was downed seconds later after walking out the door.<em>Goddamit</em>. You notioned for him to make his way upstairs and wait while you helped Nat. You kneeled down next to her about to help her with the two enemies firing at you guys at amazing speeds. Oh no.. Those were SMGs. Natalie looked at you as she repositioned her cover to say,"Go help Octavio, mon ami. Don't worry, I can handle these two." You nodded to her firmly. following her command.But as you started to make your way towards the stairs, out the corner of your eye you saw orange and black ash.<em>Ash...Who has that abil-</em> You were already up the stairs, but your thoughts were interrupted by a flash of black an orange, then suddenly you were slammed up against the wall with a firm, cold, hand wrapped around your neck. Or your somewhat of a neck. No one could see it due to the fact that your mask went from your nose to your collarbone, but it wasn't necessarily...we'll say 'human'. After throwing your tiny little pity party, you almost forgot their was a murder robot one hand movement away from breaking your neck. "Soo...", he started with a growl eminating from his voice box, "You thought you could get away with that little <strong>stunt</strong> you pulled earlier huh?". You couldn't see his emotion, but you could tell he was somewhat amused by you squirming under his grasp."Now I'm just going to snap your neck in half like twig, and massacre the rest of the skin suits." You were then starting to feel the pressure of his hand tighten like a snake. "Or maybe... I'll take your pretty little breath away..."he said with a chuckle. He began to squeeze tighter than ever, but was stopped by curiosity as you felt him feeling around your neck. You could tell he was trying to find your nonexistent skin. You couldn't help but feel a little twinge of arousal, but you only smiled under your mask because you knew this was your chance to get him off-gaurd. While he was still inspecting you, you had swiftly lifted up your legs and kicked his chest both letting you go and leaving him stunned across the room. He looked up at you glaring in rage, aiming a gun at you, while his finger was dangerously close to the trigger about to pull, but before any of you could do anything, you dropped all of you weapons on the ground in front of you holding up your fist challenging him. He still had the gun aimed at you. Why didn't he pull the trigger? Finish you off then and there? Instead he holstered his gun but didn't drop anything. "Your running on very dangerous grou-". You cut him off before he could say any more and went for a leg sweep .Forgetting that he was a 7ft tall robot made of metal, your leg colliding with his was very painful. <em>Ow. That's gonna hurt in the morning.</em> You pulled your leg back as fast as you could. No doubt rendering your attack inaffective, you tried to make it seem like your leg wasn't injured. Revenant said with amusement in his voice. "Pathetic. Now it's my turn." He charged towards you, and with that you jumped up trying to dodge his attack, but instead he grabbed you in your injured leg and pulled you down slamming you onto the cold hard ground. Laying in a daze on the floor, you could barely make out his form walking towards you. You felt a sudden burst of pain on your head realizing you were being pulled off the ground by your hair. You tried to pry his hands out of your long hair, but his grip was to strong and you gave up. <em>Why the hell does this happen to me?</em> "Oh what happpened?Giving up already?". Oh, you weren't giving up. You were trapping him, and once again he was right where you wanted him. He was only giving you more information about him. This wasn't a fist fight, this was a test so you could how he uses his abilities and attacks.And so far, you were unimpressed. He let go of your hair and you collapsed on the ground. You realized the shooting stopped and heard running up the stairs. He then whispered in your ear, "We're not done yet...". He vanished in his burst of orange and black. <em>Wow... That's it?</em> You expected more from the guy. I mean... THAT was an assassin who supposidly murdered hundreds of people? If anything he's the pathetic one.. Wattson looked at you collecting yourself on the ground. "Oh my goodness are you okay?!". She ran towards you helping you up."I-i-im so sorry. I would have made it up here quicker b-but, i was getting shot and-". You placed a hand on her shoulder comforting her. "Uhh.... Guys...". You were both puzzled. <em>Who else is here?</em> Natalie gasped, "Octavio!". You ran to him seeing you only had 3 seconds left or else he would have bled out. You got to him in time but you still felt guilty about it. Octavio seemed to notice and said to you, "It's okay! Really, it's not your fault! You ran into a little problem, and got distracted!". You felt better by that, but you felt like you were being watched. You knew who it was but you had better things to do, like win your first match. 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~     
*Sometime Later*















Once again, you all were camping in a building but this time it was heavily guarded. Wattson's trap was set on every door along with Octane's jump pads. So even if someone was somehow lucky enough to get through, they'd get launched and hopefully stuck. There was only one other squad left and you knew who it was. He'd been watching you throughout the entire match. Luckily, the 4th Round had just ended and miraculously the circle was around your squads building, so if anything, they were coming to you. On cue, through the windows a shot was fired and was followed by a number of exchanging shots. It was a very intense battle, but something was off. You were firing at the opposing team for a while, and wondered where Octavio and Natalie went. Outside maybe? Yup. <em>What are they doing outside?</em>It felt like they were gradually slipping away from you. Instead of going to help them, you decided they were fine. I mean what could go wrong? It was 2V2, they're gonna be fine. You were trying to scope out the third enemy, but instead they found you. You were jerked back, and was now on the floor. You fell on your ass like toddler, and that only got you a dark, pityful, chuckle. You carefully pulled out your gun behind your back as Revenant came to your front to antagonize you. "Did you honestly think it was going to be that easy?". <em>Uhh.... Yea, kind of.</em> "Well, you had your fun." He aimed his gun at you and fired. You dodged the attack and started firing your R-99. You hit him a couple of times to see he had red armor. <em>Shit.</em> You had legendary, but it was still no match. You ducked behind a crate to reload, but instead he came to the front of you again. This time he kicked you in your chest, having you fall forward, and collapse on the ground. Even though there was pain, sooo much pain, you reloaded your weapon under your stomach so he couldn't see. He was just threatening you, calling you pathetic, the usual of just trying to get to your head. But before he could continue his rant, you shot off your R-99 and knocked down all of his armor.<em>Bingo!</em> He returned the attack by teleporting behind you, and with full force striking you in the back sending you flying a couple of feet. You were on the floor, trying not to throw up right there. You smiled.This... now THIS is what you were looking for. He came over to you, his hand turned into a blade, and stabbed deeply into your thigh.<em>Ok. Not funny anymore!</em>With his other hand he pulled out his gun.<em>Oh no ... Is this it?</em>... All he did was plunge the gun into your stomach and fired. You screamed. But it didn't sound like a scream,Oh no. This was anything but a scream. This sounded inhuman. It was like you were screaming but it sounded like your were lagging, with a LOT of static and a weird shriek, but through all of it, it sounded almost digital. Everything seemed to go quiet, along with the shooting outside. You layed there as one tear rolled down your cheek.<em> Why...Why does this happen to me...</em> You noticed smoke eminating from your neck. <em>Oh SHIT!!</em>Revenant looked at you, confused from that inhuman noise and the smoke rising from you. "What in the hell are you hiding?", he said to you reaching for your mask. You waited for his hand to be close enough. You, glaring at him with unseething rage, had grabbed his forearm and twisted whilst pulling yourself up, along with slamming yourself up against his chest with all your power, (and your also already injured back), making him fall to the ground. It reminded you of WWE and that made you enjoy it even more. All the while, your body was screaming in pain, trying to pull you down. You knew you probably had a couple of things broken, but you still pushed through. You got up and set your foot down on his chestplate smiling. You noticed the board... He was the last one. You quickly snapped your fingers and Opal appeared. Revenant looked wary of what was going on. You had a clicker that told Opal to fetch. Instead of an item you pinged his limp robotic arm trapped under you. Opal obeyed and struggled with his arm like a chew toy, until finally ripping it from it's socket. Revenant gave an anguished roar in pain. Octane and Wattson walked in, "Umm... Do you need any help, amig-". "WAIT!! Is your neck SMOKING, mon ami!?!?" Wattson cut him off with her concern. She started to make her way towards you but stopped as she was looking around figuring out what happened. You looked at her, and softly shooed them away. "Come on Nat... It's not our fight." He was leading her out the door while she was still saying,"Did you not SEE the SMOKE!?". You looked back down at Revenant now fully aware. He was most likely about to give you a snarky remark until you had Opal rip out his leg. He let out another roar. You waved your idex finger to say no with your hand on your hip. You finally took out your gun and pointed it to his head... You pulled the trigger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reflection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The readers apperance gets revealed, and she's badass!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Release Dates:</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 3- Sunday May 24, 2020</p><p>Chapter 4- Wednesday May 27, 2020</p><p>Chapter 5- Friday May 29, 2020</p><p>Chapter 6- Sunday May 31, 2020</p><p>Chapter 7- Wednesday June 2, 2020</p><p>Chapter 8 - Friday June 4, 2020</p><p>           Maybe theres more.......<br/>IDK ;)  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After pulling the trigger and seeing him turn into a death box, you felt relieved and fell down to the ground. You saw blurry figures surrounding you, and you felt yourself being lifted up. You tried to stay awake, body aching in pain, but your eyelids had a diffrent plan. </p><p> </p><p>You woke up in a hospital bed with a nurse in the far corner setting up a plate of food. You yawned silently as you sat up rubbing your eyes. You set your hands on your cold cheeks, as the nurse turned to you and smiled warmly. Wait... Your..CHEEKS!? You felt around your face trying to find your mask. It was gone! Luckily, you still had your prosthetic on, so you were in the clear. For now... You turned to the nurse, as if to ask where it went, and somehow she understood. "It had a variety of tears and rips and such, so we had to remove it." You lifted an eyebrow in question, but shortly after was followed by a nod. She walked away quickly, as if not to be questioned any longer.<em> Why are they lying?</em> You knew more than anyone that that mask was perfectly fine. They probably heard about you smoking from your neck and went to investigate. I mean, you couldn't blame them. You turned your head to see a bouquet of flowers on your bedside table with a note reading,"Congratulations on your win! Come by to Mirage's bar tomorrow to celebrate with us!"  The nurse came back setting down a hot cup of food in front you. It was a simple chicken ramen noodle cup, but you were still grateful. "Just eat that and you'll be good to go! Just please be sure to clean up your meal. afterwards." She walked out of your room closing the door behind her. Wishing you had some Tapatío or some lime, you slurped down your noodles anyway, along with the deliciously unhealthy broth. You threw the cup and fork away, made your bed, and took your bouquet back to your living quarters. You walked in to your chilly home noticing Opal asleep on the couch. You were cold-blooded and enjoyed the temperature a little cooler around 65 degrees. Since Opal was a wolf, she didn't seem to mind having all that thick fur to keep her warm. You set down your bouquet in the middle of your kitchen island, and made your way to your shower were you took a slightly warm shower. You got dressed in some short sweats and a thin tank top while wearing a sports bra so it wasn't to revealing too much. You walked to your bathroom mirror to approve of your own outfit, to find youself staring at you. You set your hands on the counter leaning closer to the mirror beginning to start analyzing yourself.. First, you started with your face. Your eyes were deep pools of dark, almost black eyes along with perfectly squared off ombre eyebrows, a little on the thicker side, but not dramatically. Your nose was overall normally sized. You couldn't complain. It was pointy, but rounded off so it didn't look as pointy. The ridge of your nose was thin,  but not too thin. The ball of your nose was a little big, but not very noticable. Then, your.... other half. From the cheeks down to your collarbone you didn't think about. Now, your hair. Your hair went down to your elbows, in an ombre effect starting at the top of your head with black,dark red, scarlet, and ended off with sunset orange. You kept staring at yourself without your face prosthetic on. You hated the reflection that looked back at you. All you saw was a remembrance of that horrific day. Looking at your hair reminded you of today. You bunched up your hair and held it up, mimicing how Revenant pulled at your hair. You stared for a couple of moments and looked down at the counter. Conveniently placed, were hair cutting scissors just sitting there. You reaced for them, hesitating for only a second, then you picked them up. You had the scissors held up to your hair, and without thinking, you just cut and cut and cut, until your hair resulted in a suprisingly hella nice pixie cut. It reminded you of a fairy or something and quite enjoyed the look. <em>Hmmmm... let's do something about the color.</em> You looked at the time. Eh, it was 7:24, you had time. You finished dying your hair and was extremely proud of yourself. You saw an hour and a half had passed. You were in the mood to give yourself an entire make over including your clothes. You were naturally skilled in sewing, so you decided to sew your brand new outfit. You stood up all night creating your whole ensamble, making sure everything fit and would last. After everything was perfectly, sewn, hemmed, and sized, you turned on your phone to check the time, only to be blinded by its bright light. When your eyes adjusted, you saw it was 6:57 A.M. Let's see... Breakfast was at 8:30 and you guys had to be at work at 10:45. For the others, it usually takes about 30-40 mins. to eat, having the time after be around 9:10. You took almost an hour to get dressed, but the Apex Games Arena were only 23 mins away. Perfect! You decided to sleep until breakfast time and you would go downstairs with the other legends. 






</p><p>* 1 hour and 30 min. later*</p><p>You woke up to Opal licking your face with her slobbery tongue. You made your bed, put on a hoodie and made your way to the cafeteria. Even though the other legends ate, you didn't . You figured you'd base your meals off a reward system. You only ate if you won a match or got at least 10 kills. It was also great because overall it made you thin.So not only you'll be hungry for food, you'll be hungry to win, motivating yourself to want win for food. You knew it was extremely harsh, but if it kept you in the top then you would be fine. Although, what made up for it was the amount of water you drank. Even though you absolutely hated water, (to drink), you knew it's what kept you alive. Just recently, you started to buy the naturally flavored one, which were quite delicious actually. But for now, you were sticking with your morning coffee, You were feeling like you were back at school trying to find a place to sit, until Ajay waved you down to sit down next to her and Anita.  You were sure to wear a simple black cap so you couldn't give away your new hair. "When are ya going to come out of ya shell, girly?", Ajay said, playfully elbowing you. You replied with a shrug. "Sooo, uh...", Anita began, "We heard 'bout your run in with murder robot over there...". She nodded her head in the direction behind you. You turned to see Revenant once again in the corner staring at your with his yellow optics."But don't take it too personal. He's just a sore loser."<em> What the hell does he want now? Jeez, can't even have a relaxing morning.</em> You turned back around and took out a pen and post-it note and started writing to Ajay and Anita that you were gonna go workout for a bit. You waited for them to finish reading the note before you stood up to throw away your coffee cup. Instead, you found yourself getting stopped by the both of them. "Hey, we'll join you!", Anita said. "Ya, D.O.C is getting some maintenance anywe.", Ajay said after. You smiled under your mask and nodded. Ajay walked away saying, "Let us change first we'll be right there."   No... WAY! Where you about to train with Apex LEGENDS!? Hells ya!! You walked over to the trash can, but saw HIM leaning against the front of it with his arms crossed, blocking you from the front side of the trash can. Even though he was leaning against the it, you still had to adjust your hat to look at him face to face. You were pretty short, standing at a height of barely 5'4. Sooo, yeah. You were at a bit of a disadvantage. You looked at him with an expression of unamusement on your face. You went to the side of the trash can but he moved that direction too. Ok, now was not the time to be doing this. You had somewhere to be. You went back to the front but juked him out finally throwing away your cup. You walked away and rounded the corner where the elevators where and pressed the button to go up. You had a little bit of deja vu being pushed up to the wall by a 7ft. robot. He leaned onto you, as he came to your ear, with his deep, rumbling voice,"I WILL find out what you're hiding. And I won't stop until I do." He smacked down the brim of your hat so you couldn't see. After struggling with your hat, you looked around trying to find him. The elevator dinged reminding you, you had to go train with your new friends. In the elevator you couldn't stop thinking about what happened. He was so... close to you. Trying to take back control from you, that he knew you had. The way he was leaned against you... so... so.. The elevator dinged reminding you that you were on your floor. What's the time? It was 9:04 A.M. That gave you enough time for a 40 min. workout. You quickly went inside your quarters to change into some workout clothes, and made your way down to the Training Center.</p><p>*After your workout*</p><p>After your workout,you decided to go home and get in the shower. You changed into your outfit and looked at yourself in your bedroom mirror. First, you hair. You had left your roots black, but dyed your hair blue, melting into a nice sky color, fading out to a little lighter blue. Your hairstyle was a pixie cut and you loved the short hair look! Now, your outfit. You wore a black sleeveless turtleneck that was a croptop. It showed some of your stomach, but not too much. Over that, you wore a blue leather jacket with a wide, flared collar. You had rolled-up your sleeves and it was a little shorter than your shirt so there was a balance. For the other half of your outfit, you wore a  skirt with the sides cutout that matched your jacket and thigh-high boots that had shin gaurds in place. You had a gun holster on your thigh, and you wore your leather finger-less gloves that had been padded with brass knuckles. (In case you didn't notice, you REALLY liked blue) You felt you looked badass, and you felt even better knowing you made it all yourself. You walked out to the hallway heading for the elevator. The door opened to Elliott, Octavio, and Anita. "Damn! Who the hell are you?!". You blushed at Elliott's comment . Anita chuckled and said,"Wow. You took Ajay's advice, huh?"<br/>
You all waited for the other legends in the parking lot so you can leave together. Everyone was complimenting you and were overall amazed by your sudden transformation. You still wore the mask, but no one seemed to notice.</p><p>When you all arrived at the Apex Games Arena you noticed today you were playing dous. <em>Sweet! I wonder who I'll get paired up with.</em> You went over to the kiosk that gave you info of the locations on the map, diffrent type of guns, and the tab you were looking for, Team Pairings. You typed in your name and waited for it to load. The screen showed your banner, and next to it, Revanant. It hurt your eyes just seeing this and it gave you a headache.<em> Ohh god..... now I have to deal with this asshole and his attitude.</em> "I hope you don't expect me to help you." You turned around to find him behind you just standing there. You shoved passed him heading to the boarding area of the dropship.<em>Here we go...</em></p><p>You were Jumpmaster. You pinged where you were going to land, but didn't expect him to follow. Suprisingly, he still didn't drop yet, so you found that to be a good sign. He was in his usual spot, lurking in the back of the dropship. You looked at your map and realized it was time to go. Just one more thing first... You held your head high looking at Revenant as you stood up. Much like before, you started walking backward towards the ledge, but this time, you held your left fist up and used your other hand to pretend it was cranking a knob of some sort. You continued doing this until you were just at the brink of falling and stopped. Looking at him, you stopped your invisible crank and flipped him off with your left hand. Still holding it up, you used your other hand to hold over your mouth, pretending to be shocked by the action you just did. The legends that were on the ship started laughing, and that made you feel good as you dropped, but that was stopped when you saw Revenant drop shortly after you.<em> Is he... following me?</em> Your question was answered when he somehow caught up with you, and landed in your looting area and took EVERYTHING. You left him alone, and went to find a different place to loot. Luckily, he didn't follow you this time, but for some reason you felt lonely and wanted him there with you.<br/>
You looted up quickly and looked at the map. He wasn't far away, and he was reachable. The only problem was... you had to go through The Bunker. You pinged where you were going, and saw his little arrow on the map change course in your direction. All right then, he's on board.</p><p>You made sure to stay quiet walking through the bunker. Knowing there might be a squad camping here, you remembered Opal. <em>Oh yeah!</em>  You had Opal 'Fetch' the enemy players. You watched Opal sniffing around, making her way up the stairs. She was gone for a bit, before you heard a bark. Quickly, you looked at your map seeing Revenant was right behind you. You were startled as you saw him standing a couple feet way from you.<em> Shit!</em>  He let out a dark laugh as he stalked behind you. Instead of crouching, you were now running to Opal seeing she was barking at a closed door. Through the window you saw Wraith and Bloodhound. You opened the opposite door from Opal and threw in a grenade, forcing them to come out. You saw Revenant still behind you, but barely halfway up the stairs. You threw a thermite, creating a wall of fire between you two, knowing he would be downed trying to get through. "Fine", he said. "But don't expect me to help you when you need me to." You turned back around noticing your Ultimate was ready. Struggling to aim, because Bloodhound knocked off most of your armor, you finally pinged him, and signaled Opal to attack. You fired your weapon, while he was being attacked knocking him down.<em> One down, one to go.</em> You looked for Wraith and noticed her portal. You went through it, only leading you to an empty room. Oh No! She's reviving! You went back through the portal seeing Wraith almost done reviving Bloodhound. You sent in another granade, finishing them both off. You healed up, seeing Revenant helping himself to all your hard earned loot.<em>Shithead....</em></p><p>*Final 3 squads*</p><p>You both had pretty good loot and racked up 8 kills each. 2 more, and you had dinner tonight! There were only 3 squads left. You and Revenant, another team, and.... You were looking through your Kraber, and saw a little person below you crouching down trying to sneak by. Since you had the higher ground you decided to take the shot. You lined up the shot, about to pull the trigger,...... "Don't do it skin suit. You'll only give away our location, idiot." You REALLY wanted to shoot, but deep down, you knew he was right. As soon as he turned away, you jumped down were your target was, did a 360, and fired in midair hitting the shot. You saw there was only 2 squads left. You pumped your fist up in triumph for making your shot. Over your comms your heard an agrivated voice saying, "Get. Up. Here. NOW before I kill you myself." You skipped along the trail that led up to where he was. "Your lucky they didn't come towards the shot." As soon as he said that, he was downed right in front of you. You took cover behind a thick tree. You made sure your weapons were loaded, and took fire. You saw both enemies running away. You lowered your gun in confusion. You looked at the map and forgot the zone was right behind you and it was faster, and stronger than ever. You saw Revenant on the ground.<em> Dammit.</em> He only had a purple knockdown shield. He used his self-revive earlier in the match. Seeing the zone catching up to you, you knew there wasn't enough time to revive. You walked over to him and held out your hand. "What. Come to mock me?", he hissed. He eventually looked up at you and took your hand, almost pulling you down with his weight. He was barely able to stand, and the zone was coming up the hill. You looked at him and back at the storm. Mustering all of your strength you hoisted his cold,heavy body over your shoulders and ran. You jumped over rocks, and almost fell a couple of times. Breathing hard, and on the brink of collasping, you ran to the nearest house in the circle, threw him down and revived him. You threw down a pheonix kit for him to take, and he did."Hope your not expecting a thank you. And also, try not to make so much noise next time." <em> Are. You. Fucking. KIDDING ME!?</em> After what you just did, not even a THANKS!? Now, you were mad. Out of spite and anger, you threw open the door and fired a full clip in the air. You were in a canyon, so yeah. It echoed. "You motherfucking moron!" He stood up and grabbed your cheeks squeezing tighter. You knew that was gonna leave a bruise. If you had skin! Ha! Even though that wasn't gonna leave a mark, it still hurt. He threw you to the ground and rummaged through your backpack. He took away all of your ammo, except for what was left in your guns. "Better make them count.", he spat as he walked out. You got up and dusted yourself off. You felt your cheeks under your mask that had pain still lingering. You knew what he was doing. He was trying to figure out what you were hiding. Suddenly, you heard shots being fired. On the lower left hand corner, you saw a dramatic drop in his health, and just like that, he was down again. Instead of going to save him, you stayed put sitting down petting Opal. "Come and get me. Now!" You were still not moving, but he continued anyway, "One was lost to the zone and it's just one left. If you don't revive me, I swear, I'll strangle the living shit out of you!." Wow. THAT was his lame attempt at being threatening? You kept Opal at your side while you were slowly making you way towards him, Kraber armed in your hand. You saw Crypto about to finish Revenant. You saw Park Tae walk up to him about to strike, when in an heartbeat, you lined up the shot, and fired. You saw Park Tae collapse on the ground, and was taken aback seeing 'You Are The Champion!'. You fired the last of your ammo in the air, while Opal was howling and jumping onto you.</p><p>Back at the Arena everyone was congratulating you again. You had just won two days in a row! You had no major injuries, so you were sent home. You were walking down the hall about to go get ready for that drink everyone offered yesterday, before a cold hand yanked you around the corner. You stared at a robot who was obviously inraged. "What you did today skin suit, was stupid and selfish." Ok ,now you were done with his bullcrap. You took out your pen and paper before having it thrown to the ground. He leaned in closer to you, forcing you to push yourself into the wall. "Why the fuck won't you talk? Do think it's funny? You thinking your all that just 'cause shorty got a haircut" <em> Shorty? Now he's just being petty.</em>"Well?", he growled. You ran your fingers through your hair, and your eyes wandered off.  He got off you and stood up straight. "Pathetic.You better have an answer by tonight or else." He walked off after that. How does no one ever see this? You were about to walk in before you hesitated.<em> He really wants an answer...</em> You look down the hallway to see he was gone. Ah whatever. Maybe tomorrow.......</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Confession   (pt. 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Readers past is reavealed, and it starts getting spicy between reader and Revenant!</p><p> </p><p> P.S sorry this came out later than expected! </p><p>(almost ;)   )</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You walked into your room, and changed into shorts, and a hoodie with a mini backpack. You decided to take off your mask tonight. You tweaked at your prosthetic so it wouldn't fall out.Before you got to the games, you were a bit tech savvy. In fact, you had created your own prosthetics. You had put living, mutant skin cells around the edges of the prosthetic that could live without blood supply. So, everytime you put on your prosthetic, the cells would merge together creating a barrier that was unnoticeable, and real. But in order for it to look real, you had to get your hands on some VERY expensive material that looked and felt like real skin. That set you back a couple hundred thousand dollars but, it was definitely worth it. The only problem was that your face expressions looked a little forced, due to the fact that your real face was just metal and wires. You still had lips, so you could smile, but your cheeks couldn't really move so it looked half-assed. BUT that was not the point now! Your goal was to get so drunk, so you had a reason to miss Revenants stupid ultimatum.   
</p><p>When you arrived at Elliott's bar, you were welcomed and congratulated by almost everyone. The only people who weren't there were Crypto, Caustic, and Revenant. "So, what's your drink?", Elliott said behind the bar. Once again, you pulled out your trusty pen and  post-it notes, and wrote down your order. A cosmopolitan with two maracino cherries, sugar on the rim, stirred not shaken. "Oooo! Fancy!". He turned around and got to work. After a couple of those, you were kind of buzzed, but nothing major. Until the shots were brought out. There was a competition of who could drink the most shots, and whoever won, would get a free dinner at any place, any time, with however many people, all paid for by the 2nd to first person. Pathfinder and Bloodhound didn't participate. Ajay, Wraith, and Wattson dropped out on the first shot! By the 5th, Makoa was out. You were ultimately surprised. You thought he could handle his drink. Or maybe he was just smarter than you. On the 8th shot, Anita couldn't take it. 10 shots in, and it was you, Octavio, and Elliott. Octavio was out on the next shot, so it was just you and Elliott. "Daaaaaaamn! That chick can really handle her drink!". Yes, Octavio was right. It was one of many of your amazing skills. You and Elliott made it all the way to 13! You were so used to the sour, bitter taste on your tongue, it didn't really faze you now. You could tell Mirage wouldn't keep this up any longer, and honestly neither could you. All of a sudden, while your shots were being refilled, everyone started chanting, "Shots!Shots!Shots!Shots!". You looked at the shot glass and reluctantly picked it up. You held it up to your mouth, and in a second it was gone. You saw Mirage go for his glass, while he was laying his drunken head on the table. "No-*hiccupp* I can't..." Everyone started cheering as Anita held up your arm and announced, "Ladies and gentleman, I think we have our winner!". You held up your other arm in triumph, but even though everyone was happy and cheering, you felt like someone was watching you. It was an erie feeling, and you didn't like it. Revenant? No. Then you saw it out the corner of your eye. A dark shadow form in the far corner of the room. No... how is he here... you left that place... how did he follow you? In an instant, the whole room went dark and you felt a blade, deeply sliding across your metallic neck. <strong>"I'll always find you"</strong>. The voice echoed in you head as the lights came back on. You felt your body go cold, and before you knew it you were plunging down to the floor. Your vision was blurred, and you could barely make out the faces crowding in front of you. You heard Opal, growling. Why?But then, she stopped, and you saw two bright yellow orbs fixated on you. You felt being lifted up by skeletal arms wrapped around you, and shortly after, your eyes closed into a deep, dark abyss.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
You woke up hungover from last night, with your head spinning. You realized you were still in your clothes from last night, so you got up to change. As you got up, you still felt a bit woozy but overall you were fine.  You changed into some comfortable clothes and went to your bathroom to wash up. You felt something was off. You checked your thermastat and saw it was 74 degrees.<em> Who the hell raised the temperature?</em> You changed it back to its original 65 and shrugged it off. You went to your bathroom, and all blood drained from your face when you looked in the mirror and saw the your prosthetic was cut practicality in half. You started hyperventilating as you were feeling around the edges of the cut. <em>All that work... money spent... Wait... Oh no.. Did anybody see this?. If so, who did?</em>  You started feeling dizzy, and scared, and worried. You were so caught up with your dilemma, you didn't notice a sleek, robotic face coming up behind you. "You better tell me what the hell THAT is.", he said pointing to where your hands were now covering. You turned around now staring up at him. You crossed your arms and turned away from him. Opal was there, so you snapped your fingers a couple of times, which meant for her to act menacing and escort him out, but for some reason, she didn't. Instead, Opal was lightly tugging at him to move towards the door. Surprisingly, he listened. "We're not done.". Aaand he was gone. You expected a lot more arguing, but hey! You weren't complaining! Immediately, you got to work on your prosthetic. It was easy to mend the prosthetic itself, but you had to get some more of that skin-like material. Let's see... It was a pretty big slice, but it was also relatively thin. So, it would cost you maybe 10-15 thousand dollars. Luckily, being in the Apex Games paid well, so money wasn't a problem. The real problem, was getting the material in time. You were about to start thinking everything out, but you were stopped by the sound of your rumbling stomach. You decided to make a cup of coffee, and head downstairs.</p><p>You looked at the menu and got so excited. You didn't even know they served it here! The delicious breakfast cake, tiramisu! (Tiramisu is an Italian dessert consisting of layers of sponge cake soaked in coffee and brandy or liqueur with powdered chocolate and mascarpone cheese.) You were trying to sneak by everyone, so they didn't stop and question you. You hade made it all the way to the food pickup station before you were stopped by Elliott.<em> Elliott?</em> You expected Ajay or Natalie to start scolding you about how not to drink so much, to be careful, and other things. But Elliott? That's a surprise. "Sooo, I guess I owe you dinner now, huh?".<em> Yesss. And?</em> "W-well, I was hoping mayb-be, you would, I mean only if you want, um, you know what, I'll just tell you later, heh!" He started to walk away but you stopped him, while raising your eyebrow."Ok, um, well tomorrow night would you maybe want to havedinnerwithme?". You gave him a hug and nodded your head. Aww, how cute! You didn't have feelings for him, but you would go out as friends. Just friends. JUST friends! "G-great! Umm, how 'bout 8:30?" You thought about it for a second, and then finally shook your head yes."All right! Thank you! It's a date!". This time he gave you a hug, got his food, and went to sit down.<em> A date? Oh no...</em>  You got your food and sat down all the way across the huge cafeteria, where no one was. You enjoyed a bite your tiramisu and coffee, while knowing you were going to be extremely hyper today. In fact, thats why you were so short. You started drinking coffee at 9, and ever since then you couldn't get enough of it. I mean, there are so many different flavors and blends. How could you not want more? Well, while you were thinking of coffee,you were found by the others and they sat down next to you. It was Anita, Octavio, Ajay, and Natalie. It was quiet for a couple of seconds before Natalie finally said, "What are you eating, mon ami?". You gave her a post-it that said  tiramisu. "Tiramisu?", Ajay said,"What in da is world is dat?". You wrote down on post-it what is was, and everyones eyebrows went up. You got up, got some napkins, and cut everyone a slice of yours. That was rewarded with satisfied 'mmmmm's. "Damn, that some good cake!", Anita seemed to like it the most. Soon after, everybody else came by, after seeing the small crowd. "What's going on?", Renee said. "This good-ass cake is what's on!", Anita replied. You looked down at your tiramisu, and decided to just give the rest away.You silently slipped away and threw your trash away. You decided to reward your self with a second slice of tiramisu, since you gave yours away. But, you were too slow. Everyone ran to the line to get a slice of their own, and you were last. You couldn't help but feel a tiny bit regretful, but you were a person people could easily walk over.It was finally your turn so,you walked up to the counter to order and a little tan, old lady said, "No tengo mas, mija. A man picked up the last piece a couple seconds ago. Sorry"Ok, now you were sad. You wrote on a post-it if the lady needed help with the dishes. "Oh no! It's fine mija, you go on now!". You gave her a post-it saying you had nothing else to do, and honestly you didn't. She held the post-it, then looked at you. "Ok, follow me." She led you to the kitchen and you helped her with the dishes, mopped, and organized. After everthing was cleaned and organized the lady smiled warmly at you and said, "Here take this!". She rummaged through a deck of index cards and gave you one. "The recipe for tiramisu. I saw how you gave everyone yours, and there wasn't any left because everyone took some." You gave her a hug and inspected the recipe. "Now, run along!".  You wrote her a thank you post-it, and went to the elevator. You weren't sad anymore. In fact, your day was made just by helping others. The elevator doors opened and your walked down the hallway to your room. From afar, you saw something outside your door. You jogged over and saw a piece of tiramisu in a plastic container with a post- it saying,"See u tomorrow" winky face.<em> Winky face? Why winky face?</em> You ignored it, and went inside to enjoy your slice of tiramisu. You threw your fork in the sink, and right when you were about to watch Netflix, you heard pounding on the door. <em>Now, who could THAT be?</em> You rolled your eyes and opened the door. Sure enough, Revenant was standing there. "Let me in." He didn't sound happy. Then again, he never sounded happy.You were about to close the door when you saw Opal giving you puppy eyes as she was trying to get to him outside the door.<em>Why does she like him so much? Wait... last night... she did the same thing...</em> Instead of giving in to her adorable face, you held your ground and closed the door on him. You slid a note under the door into the hallway for him to read. You heard the whirring of his body reaching for the note. He growled outside your door and you heard the note get ripped into shreds. You had wrote, 'Not until your less of an ass. Now fuck off and goodbye!' You smiled as you heard him thump down the hallway. You slipped back onto your couch and fell asleep watching T.V.
</p><p>-The next day-</p><p>You woke up again feeling the unsual warmth in your room. You got up and checked the thermastat again. <em> 78 degrees!?! Who is coming into my room?!</em> Now you were concerned for your safety. You heard a ding coming from your bedstand, and saw it was a message from Elliott.

</p><p>
  <em>Read at 8:42 A.M. Sunday<br/>
Elliott:<br/>
Hey! Can't make it 2nite! Something just came up but, how bout next weekend?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You rolled your eyes and messaged him back:<br/>
'All good! So, next weekend Sat. again?'
</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
 

You waited for a response but gave up after 15 min. of still waiting. You decided to train all day, no interruptions! You made your bed, changed, made a pre-workout shake and went to the training center.
</p><p>
  
When you arrived, there was only a couple other legends there. It was Anita, Natalie, Makoa, and to your suprise, Park Tae. You knew him to be someone who stayed away from others so this was a surprise. You walked over to him in the lounge, engulfed in various screens and computers. You found it kind of funny seeing the other legends in their normal clothes.<em>People forget we have lives too.</em> He looked up from his work and saw you."Yes? What do you need I'm busy." You told him how you were suspicious of someone breaking into your home the past couple of nights.(all on a post-it of course) He lifted his head high before finally letting out a sigh."I guess I could check the cameras..." You gave him a thumbs up and saw him typing away on his computer. You leaned on the seat where he was working and sensed something. Someone was watching you. It wasn't as erie as before, but it was more like an ominous feeling. You got the chills and you looked back. There was no one there except for a tiny speck of black ash drifting onto the ground before disinigrating into nothing.<em> Can't even talk to me face-to-face.</em> That's when you realized.<em> If he could teleport...</em> "Hey, I found something." You turned back to see Park Tae clicking a video. Sure enough, you saw a tall simulacrum outside your door and disappearing into his shadow form on the clip. After awhile, he appeared back on the screen walking down the hallway as if nothing happened. Now you were angry. Your eyebrows furrowed and you gave Park Tae your phone so he could upload the clip. While he was doing that, you adjusted your mask so he couldn't see your anger. You didn't like people seeing your emotion. It only shows them that your weak and easy to break. He gave you back your phone and you wrote him thank you and stormed off to the Firing Range where you could let out some steam.<em> Why the hell was he in my room?</em> You walked up to a dummy and started beating the poor thing. Everytime it respawned, you would only punch harder and harder.<em>First, FUCKING REVENANT!! AND HIS SHITTY ATTITUDE!!</em> Now you were punching it's metal face ignorant of the fact that it hurt you.<em>Then, ELLIOTT!</em> You grabbed a spitfire and massacred all the dummies in a row. After finally running out of ammo, you threw your gun to the floor and fell to your knees, chest heaving up and down. You looked at your hands and noticed your knuckles were bleeding. "Aww what happened? Did girly tire herself out?" You heard his grating voice from behind you say sweetly. You turned to see Revenant leaning against the rock wall."You look adorable being all flustered and angry."You were embarrassed about him seeing you in a blind rage. You got up and shoved passed him. He stopped you, hand turned into a blade pressed against your inhuman neck."Now I've had just enough of your attitude. All I have to do is make one slice and stem to stern it'll all spill out", he said with a rumble behind every word.Your heart started beating faster as he stood looming over you with his oh so 'menacing' posture. Not because you were scared, more because he looked kind of hot standing over you.<em> Wait... what am I saying? He's a jerk.</em>You gave him a bored face realizing that the only way he tries to gain control is by making pretty little threats. You weren't afraid of him. You weren't afraid of anything. Nothing phased you.<em>Since that night anyway.....</em> You both stood there before Natalie walked in startled at the fact that he could kill you then and there."U-umm...", she said her face pale. Revenant retracted his hand back but was still looking at you. It seemed as if he were inspecting every aspect of your body. You found it pretty unsettling, but flattering at the same time. He started to walk away saying,"Not worth it. I think I'll play with you a little longer." He chuckled and disappeared into his burst of ash.<em>Fuck you too!</em>You walked past Natalie, who was still standing there in shock, and decided to go back home with your knuckles dripping blood the whole way there.
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
Over the next week you felt like everyone was staying away from you. You didn't really let it get to you so, you let it go. You had only won 1 game so you were pretty hungry, and you couldn't get more than 5 kills. You constantly felt lightheaded and overall tired on the battlefield. You felt that ever since last Friday when you got drunk, everything changed. Even Revenant's been different. For example, you got in a squad match with him and Bloodhound.
</p><p>
  <em>---Earlier that Day---</em>
</p><p>
  
  
   They both decided to go to different landing spots, and you were willing to go with Bloodhound, but they didn't tell you where they were going. You didn't let it get to you and decided to go to Market since you saw no one going there. You pinged where you were going once again, not expecting anyone to follow. You walked over the ledge and felt the cold rush of air on your face as you dove towards your destination. As you were getting closer, you heard someone following you.<em>Crap I gotta get a weapon fast!</em> You quickly landed at a building just outside of Market and heard the crackling of a jetpack landing near. You ended up finding a P2020 and a Hammerpoint hop-up right next to it.<em>If I could hit a couple of headshots...</em> You heard footsteps above you stomping away. Whoever this was, was heavy. You strained your ears to gather as much information as you could. You heard clinking and whirring.<em> A robot. </em> You cautiously made your way towards the door to attack. You held your P2020 up aiming, ready for battle. You crouched under a metal panel of some sort over you and slowly opened the door. Your whole body was tense and poised.<em>Its quiet. Too quiet...</em>  "Boo." You accidentally fired a shot and instantly jumped up hitting your head hard on the panel. The pain spread throughout your head and you had a tiny cut from the sharp corner of the panel.You turned to see Revenant cackling away at you being scared by his stupid joke. You rubbed your head and stormed out as he was still laughing. You found his laugh to be unsettling at times, but this time he was just being an asshole. You walked into the market and looted the second floor leaving him with the crappier loot on the first floor. After a while, he didn't say anything, but he followed you around. You were walking up some stairs and suddenly everything was going blurry. You were getting dizzy and your stomach was turning. It felt like, when after your done spinning and you cant walk in a straight line. You had leaned against the railing trying to regain your somewhat of some balance before you felt your body just fall. It all happened in an instant, and you felt a sharp pain in your arm as you felt a tight grip pull you up."Don't die on me now skin suit. Your my bait." He set you down away from the stairs, but you still felt woozy. This time you fell forward onto his chest. At first he flinched and almost let you fall. You rested your head on the cool metal plate making your head feel better. By this point he gave into it and let you lay on him. You heard his cooling fans humming under his chest and it made you feel more relaxed.Your vision cleared up and you realized what you were doing. You shot up, and lightly pushed yourself off of his chest. You felt your face getting hotter and he noticed you blushing as you dusted yourself off before quickly walking away.<em>What the hell am I DOING!?</em>.
</p><p>
  
You didn't end up winning the match and you only got 7 kills. You drug your sweaty tired body back to the kiosk checking your stats. You collected your paycheck and went home to take a nice cold shower.

</p><p>
  
You were walking past the cafeteria when your stomach rumbled. You hadn't eaten in 4 days and you knew you couldn't give in. You were about to walk away when it rumbled even louder. You saw all the other legends laughing and eating together. Your face got sadder as you kept on seeing how happy they all were.<em>Happy...</em> You felt you were being watched again, and it wasn't Revenant. Instead of looking into it you decided to drag yourself back to your room where you could finally relax. 
*Finally at your door*<br/>
   Just as you were about to unlock your door, you saw a shadow growing over you. You turned to see a simulacrum. 
You reluctantly let him in. You noticed his scarf was so tattered and worn. You gave him a post-it. He read it then looked at you. "No.". You put your hand on your hip and your other hand was put out as for him to give you his scarf."I said, NO." You opened your door and looked at him, then back through the open doorway.  "Fine", he growled.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
You gave him a temporary scarf of your own. <em>Hmmm. He's being less difficult today. Why?</em> You got to work on his scarf. You knew for sure this is the most challenging thing you had to restore in your life. You had to fill so many holes that you thought were caused by bullets, and you had to cut re-dye everything to it's original color, all while you were being watched over by death himself. You were actually pretty confused today. You have a date, Revenant is in your home NOT arguing, and Opal doesn't hate him! What the hell is wrong with today? After a couple hours of work you finally finished. You gave it back to him as he inspected every aspect of it. "Ha. Almost even exceptional." You didn't care what he said. You knew nothing less than perfection left your workshop. "Now, I came here for answers, and I'm going get them". Now he was close to your face. You put a hand on his chest and pushed him back. You bit your lip, and turned your head to see yourself in the mirror. You looked back at him. "Well?" You took a deep breath and stared a his face a little longer. You found it mesmerizing. His optics burned into your face constantly, along with his cheekbones riding so high, and his lips that looked full, but you knew they were just cold hard metal. You led him to your workshop where you tweaked at your prosthetic and such. "I swea-" you stopped him as you put a finger on his lips. Then, you realized what you were doing. You were about to confess your biggest secret that nobody knew, to a robot that could instantly kill you, but for some reason didn't. Like how he didn't kill you when he had his hand to your throat, or when he had the gun pointed at you. You kept pushing away the thought, but you knew the truth. He's the one who took you to your room. He's the one that was always watching you and for some reason, you were comforted by it. You and him both new what was between you two. It was just that wall of him not knowing what you actually were... a monster...
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Confession (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Readers Past gets reavealed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>just kidding.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! I hope you all have enjoyed this so far, and i hope you know I'm still editing this work. like, ALL of it. I've been noticing there hasn't been much interaction between you and Rev, but that's gonna change dont wrry! :]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You took a deep breath. Your eyes started to water but you held back your tears. You swallowed hard and untied your mask. "I know what that looks like. I want to know what's under here ", he said pointing to the slice on your neck that you forgot was there. You nodded your head to show him you understood. Now, your eyes were on the brink of bursting out in tears, but you held it back. You unclasped your first prosthetic from the neck down. It reavealed a thick metal plate that covered the outside of your most vital wires and tubes that kept you alive. Since he had no expression, you couldn't really read his emotion. "Is that all?". <em>Ha. No that's only the start.</em> You shook your head no to him. You let out only a single tear escape as your unclasped your face prosthetic. There was absolutely nothing on your lower jaw, except for the metal piece that replaced it. It was similar to how Park Tae had his metal piece under his chin, but what you had was a metal jaws. It was bolted into your upper jaw so it wouldn't fall out. The only part you could say was ok about it, is that it matched the shape of your face so you didn't look like a tin man. But even so it was disgraceful to you. You looked at Revenant, now feeling your neck and face, as if trying to see if it was real. You felt that twinge of arousal again.<em>Why does that happen everytime he does that?</em>  "Why can't you talk then?". Now this was gonna be tough. You would explain, but you knew you couldn't. You would have to show him yourself. You sat down on the chair in front of where you worked, got a mirror, and a screw driver, then got to work. He sat there patiently. He was being nicer than usual. You looked at the mirror, suprised it didn't crack because of how ugly you were, and unscrewed the bolts that secured the metal plate on your neck. You knew you had to be extremely careful, because your vitals were one metal plate away from being shown to a robot that could snap those in half, and you would die. What could go wrong? You set down the metal plate on the table and you looked back at the mirror. On your neck were 3 vital tubes. Actually, no. EVERYTHING was vital. Every wire, every tube, every screw, kept you alive. If these were fractured you would die. You slowly and carefully moved around the wires until you found what you were looking for. A security chip. You looked at the numbers and wrote  down the 21 digit pin. You then went to the back of your neck where a small panel was. You needed help for this part, since your couldn't see the back of your neck. You gave Rev the screwdriver so he could take off the panel. Rev.. Huh. You liked that. "Are you sure?", he said already unscrewing, "Do keep in mind I could kill you at any moment." You wanted to laugh, but you knew you would never enjoy that feeling ever again. You waited for a little while but not too long.,"It says there's a number pin I have to put in." You gave him the piece of paper that you wrote the numbers on praying it would work. You heard each number being pushed in with a beep. Then you heard 3 fast beeps, then a hiss. "I'm in." <em>That's what she said</em> you thought to yourself smiling. You asked him, on a post-it, what was inside."A little metal box. Wait... is that your... voice box?". You nodded your head and notioned for him to pull it out. He listened, and gave you the voice box. You set it on the table. Your voice box was the saddest thing you ever saw in your life. It was dented in so many places, with scrapes just about everywhere, along with chips and wires hanging out. You held out your hand towards the direction of it and smiled at him tears rolling down your...face? You didn't know what to call it. All you knew was that it was disgusting and it would be with you forever. More tears came spilling out at the thought. You felt Opal on your leg licking your hand to comfort you. Then you felt a hand wipe away your tears off your 'face'. You looked up at him holding his hand to your face wanting it to stay there. You didn't know why, but you had a connection to him. You were both aggrivating to each other, but having him here now, made you feel comforted and safe. You finally let go and he said, in an almost sincere tone,"I...could fix that for you. It'll take couple hours, and I'll have to go out to get some supplies". Your eyes went wide. Wait.... Really? You moved your hand through your hair and looked at yourself in the mirror again. You pointed to the voice box as if to say,'this, your going to fix this'. He understood. "Yes, but... Your going to have a little favor to repay." You violently shook your head yes. If he could fix that, you would do anything for him in an heartbeat "Ok, ok! Relax! Fuck...".  You gave the disfigured voice box to him and he put it into his bag slung around his chest. "I won't be back for a while." He pet Opal, and was out the door.


</p><p>A little extra :] (Rev's Point of View)<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>You made your way down the hallway heading for the elevator. You were only helping her so you could use her. Use her for... things. I mean everyday she would cross your mind, but deep down you knew she would never accept you. <em>Ah shut up. Your embarrassing yourself.</em> You got to the bottom floor and walked out to the overly crowded streets. First things first. Pick up your package and install them at home. You slithered in and out of the crowd in the direction of your destination. You found an ill-lit alleyway that was empty, and saw a little box outside a door. You picked it up and went back home.  You got home and installed your new attachments. Ok now to fix this voice box... This wasn't particulary easy, since you weren't familiar with this model. It looked so... old. Like waay back in the early 2000's. After a couple hours of remodeling, mending, and re-wiring, you were done.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>You were now pacing your room back and forth waiting for him to come back. It was 11:47, and he left at 6:52. Where the hell was he?! Then, it hit you. You couldn't believe it. This was all happening so fast, how could you keep up! First, Revenant was such an asshole to you, and you hated him. Now, he was going to give back something you never had in years. Happiness. And he was being so cooperative, and helpful. He wanted something from you, and if he was willing to not be such a jerk, he wanted it bad. You didn't know what, but you had a couple of ideas.You and Opal pricked your heads up at the sound of robotic thumping outside your door. You ran and opened the door, seeing Rev's hand held up as if he was about to knock. "That eager, huh?". He walked in, but something was different about him. You noticed a bulge of some sort around his loincloth, but you were too excited to question it more. You sat back down on your chair waiting for him. You once again felt his cold hand on your neck and it gave you chills. You felt your new and improved voice box being secured until you heard another hiss, then some whirring. He put back the panel and stepped back from you. "Now try it." Wait... was this happening? Were you about to speak for the first time in years? You tried saying 'hello' but all that came out was a laggy crackle. Your shoulders slumped and you were about to get off the chair and cry in a corner. <em>Wow. I guess this is it...</em> "No! I did not waste MY goddamn time. Try. It. Again." You tried to say 'hello' again. It sounded better, but there was still that crackle. You shook your head, and your eyes welled up again. "Your not gonna give, up are you?". You looked at him with his arms crossed. "Wow. You can stand up to me, but not some petty voice box? What a waste of time you are.". Now you were mad. Just when you thought he wasn't that bad... You closed the eyes and pinched the ridge of your nose. "Oh, fuck off...". You opened your eyes. "Wait...". <em>Who was that talking?</em> You looked around. It was only you and Revenant. "Is that... Me!?" You felt your mouth as you talked. Oh my god. That was... YOU! "Wait...". You looked at Revenant. "Is this me?". "Yes skin suit, that's you." You got up and felt uneasy. Was this really happening? "Oh holy shit!", you said. YOU said. YOU! You have never thought you could ever talk again ever since that night... "Oh. My. God." You started to cry tears of joy. "Thank you! Oh my god! I can talk, I can talk, I can TALK! WOOO!" You hugged Opal and turned back to Revenant. "Alright, now that you've had your little celebration, would you mind telling me why you were mute for most of the time?". Oh no... you forgot about that."A-are you sure? I mean, i-it's not that intresting really...", you replied to him. You didn't like to talk about it. It was your most horrendous memory of all time that STILL haunts you. "Remember that favor? Well, I'm cashing it in. Spit it out. Now."  You sighed and sat down again. He leaned against your table waiting for your story. You were about to start, but instead said, "You know, it's getting late an-". His hand was a movement away from snapping your neck wire in half. "You better tell me now, or i'll be happy to end you here and now myself." "OK! Ok...". He retracted back from you and sat down on an open chair in your living room. "You promise to never tell anyone, ever?". "Ha. Who am I going to tell? My shadow?". Yeah he was right. Nobody really socialized with him other than you. "Alright, here goes...". You breathed in deeply, and exhaled. "Well, before I explain anything, just know I'm... not from here...". "What do you mean?". Now he was intriged. "I mean... you know what your not gonna believe me, I'm just wasting your time." He rolled back his shoulders and groaned. "You've wasted so much of my time all ready, why stop now?". "Because your not going to believe me!", you said hand on your hip. "Go on. Try me". You bit your lip and shook your head. "Fine.". You were gonna save your suprise until the end. "Where I came from, I used to have a purpose. But it all changed in one night."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Confession (Part 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter the readers past is fully reavealed. Everything the reader is remembering, they're telling Rev. &lt;3</p><p>Warning: This chapter is <strong> VERY </strong> disturbing and gorey.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, by now im not going off the release dates, but pls enjoy!<br/>BTW this chapter is hella scary so beware.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----Before you came to the Apex Legends Universe----</p><p>When you got out of high school, you recieved a letter from the state asking you to come work for the most advanced scientific invention laboratory, Carbine. The Carbine facility recruits the smartest and most creative people around the world. You were what they called, gifted. At a young age, you showed signs of greater intelligence. You were known to be creative, and had mastered many skills. You could adapt to difficult situations, and was open to making scientific breakthroughs. So because of this, Carbine thought you were perfect for their organisation. The only problem was your age, but they were willing to make an exception.</p><p>You walked into the huge building, inhaling the smell of fresh coffee being made. "Morning Gladice!". Gladice was the receptionist at the facility, but she was one of your good friends. "Morning!", she said back not looking up from her work. That was the sad part though. Corporate always kept her busy. You made your way towards the elevators and the doors opened to scientist packed in like sardines. When you got to your floor, you pinned your hair up, and went to your work station. You flipped through your files and blueprints. "What should I work on today?". You pulled out your prosthetic file. "Alrighty! Let's get to work!". You've been working on this for a couple of weeks now, and it was almost complete. You were creating prosthetics. Not the lousy plastic, or metal ones that just sat there doing nothing. You were inventing prosthetics that could connect with the nerves in your body and actually be functional. You were actually suprised no one has made this yet. <em> Guess they're too busy with flying cars and robots.</em> Repairing robots was actually your part-time job before this. You would fix broken joints, broken wires, you know, the usual. But now, you were here. In Carbine Laboratorys. "Wow. Your really moving up in life". "Yes you are! And your life could be sooo much better! Wanna talk over dinner?". You turned to see a short and fat man walk into your station. <em> Oh no not him again...</em> It was Dr.Hansen, one of the older scientist that had worked at the facility, and one of the weirdest. You put your lab coat back on to cover yourself up from him."Uh... Sorry Dr.Hansen, but I'm perfectly fine with my life, and I have plans with my friends to go out tonight so I wouldn't have been able to make it". He udjusted his glasses with his sausage fingers and wiped his sweaty forhead. "So your saying your, <strong>friends</strong> are more important than your job?" He looked at you squinting. "N-no sir,, of course no-". "Very well! See you at 7 tonight!" He gave you a sinister smile and waddled away. Dr.Hansen had started to try and hit on you, and try and get you to go out with him. Everytime you would politely say no, until just recently he started to threaten you. He would keep throwing in your face how he was friends with the CEO, and how he could just call him up, and you would be out of a job. So, yeah. You were being forced to go out with an unattractive 40 year old man, that ate anything in his path. You waited for him to be gone."Uuuugh!!" You planted your face in your palms."Don't let that ruin your day. Just get back to work." You were actually excited for today because, today was the day you experimented your prosthetic. You decided to start small, with animals to make sure they worked properly. 
</p><p>The week before, you decided to go to the local animal shelter where they had ALL kinds of different animals. There was one who had caught your eye though. "Hi um, can you tell me who this is?" You pointed to the wolf pup that layed in the corner of the kennel. The worker came over to answer your question. "Let's see..." she opened a thick folder that was clipped to her clipboard. "Ah, there we go! That little pup is Opal! She was found in the woods caught on to a bear trap. Had to amputate the poor things back right leg. Lucky we found her, or else she would have bled out and died." You looked back at the little pup in the corner."No leg huh..." You turned back to the worker."I'll take her. Just tell me where to sign!" You smiled warmly at the worker."Um, she's not up for adoption, Ma'am. That wolf puppy is a potential danger to others. We'll probably send her to a zoo or-". You cut her off. You hated being like Dr. Hansen, but if that's how you were going to get this puppy..."Well you see,", you pulled out your I.D. for Carbine Industry, " I work for Carbine, and I'm looking for a test subject. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt her, I'm going to help her no leg situation there. She won't be exposed to any lab rat experiments or things like that, I'm just here to help.Just tell me where to sign and I'll be on my way."The worker lady gave you an unconvinced look."I understand your gonna help her and all, but what about after? Are you going to kick her to the street, raise her on your own, bring her back?". You thought about it for a moment."I'll take care of her. I have a pretty large home and backyard. I live right next to a running trail, I can afford the right meats and can provide any amount of love and care she needs. But, I will have her trained for everyone's safety." The worker looked a little more relaxed now."Can you promise that?". "Absolutely. She will be given the greatest care. And I'll take her back here once a month so you can give her a check-up, or to just say hi.I promise." The worker knew that was pretty convincing, but still she hesitated."Very well. I'll go get the adoption forms.".</p><p>You heard your work phone ring and you picked it up."Hi Doctor! Um, your test subject is here in the lobby, do you want us to send her up, or will you come get her?"."I'll go pick her up. Thank you, Gladice.". "Anytime!"', she replied. You made your way down to the lobby and saw Opal patiently sitting down waiting, but as soon as she saw you, she bounded over to you and was jumping and licking you.Opal had grown quite a bit for the couple of weeks that you've had her, but you weren't worried the prosthetic wouldn't fit."Who's a good girl! You are! Yes you are!". Opal was a bit shy when you first brought her home, but she eventually warmed up to you. You were already training her, and like you, she was a quick learner. You were ready to go, before you saw Dr. Hansen pass by.<em> Please don't come and talk to me you disgusting horny perv. Just PLEASE.</em> Surprisingly, he looked at Opal, then back at you, and walked away. You let out the breath of air you were holding, and went towards the elevators to go back to work.</p><p>"This is going to hurt just a little, Ok." Opal was giving you the 'please don't do it' look."I'm sorry. I have to!" She covered her face with her paw and looked away. You heldd the prosthetic up to her nub of a leg. You made a small incision on the nub, so the nerves could connect. Finally, you slowly pushed the prosthetic into place, and adjusted it so it fit her leg comfortably."Ok ready? 3,2,1" You flipped they tiny switch on the prosthetic that sent an electromagnetic signal throughout the wires and nerves so they could connect. Opal whimpered at the pain of the connection happening.You went over to pet and console her."Good job! You get a treat for being such a good girl!", you cooed. You gave her a piece of salmon, which was her favorite food."Alright. The prosthetic is on, now try and walk Opal." You set her down from your table, and onto the ground. She was a little wonky at first, but found balance. You walked a distance away from her. "Come here,Opal! Come here!" She started slowly on her three working legs, but you were keeping an eye on the prosthetic.   Then, you saw it twitch. <em> Don't get too excited...your just seeing things...</em> But then, it twitched again, and now was moving in rythum to Opal's movement, until after a while it was fully moving like a real leg.Opal finally got to you licking you uncontrollably. You got a ball and threw it for her to fetch, and sure enough, her new leg was moving and working."Wooohooo! Yes, I did it! I did it I did it I did it. I. DID. IT!" You were overwhelmed with A sudden burst of adrenaline and happiness. You just made a scientific breakthrough for all of mankind! Well, not yet. You still had to test it out on a human, but an animal is a great start. You called corporate, and had them log all your data and designs. You told them what you had done, and within an hour reporters were flooding the main entrance of the building. You could barely walk out the door, so you decided to take the back entrance. There were only a couple reporters there, so you answered they're questions."Doctor, how do you feel knowing you have made a very important breakthrough that could potentially change millions of peoples lives?".You answered,"Well, I'm certainly proud of myself, and the others who are suffering with unfunctional limbs. But please note, this has only worked for an animal, and will take a series of more tests and models before humans can proceed to inhabit these prosthetics."This time a different reporter asked,"Is there any chance we could get an  interview with you over at,CNN?"."With us!", "Yeah how 'bout with us too?". You saw a couple more reporters come around the corner. You lifted up your hand as if to silence them."If you want to schedule an interview, please take it up with Gladice, the receptionist in the front." You went back inside to check the front doors. <em>Still crowded...</em> "Everyone through here." You counted the reporters as they walked inside.<em>1,2,3,4 aaaaaand 5. Ok not bad.</em> The reporter who asked you for the first interview stopped to shake your hand,"Oh thank you so much! All of us are very grateful!". "Anytime!" She walked away to catch up with the small group.
</p><p>You set Opal in the backseat of your car and went to the front. You had built in a water bowl that was attached to that middle part of the backseat that came down, and looked like a mini table. All Opal had to do was press a little button and it would appear in front of her. You were about to start your car, but was stopped by a bald head outside your window. He knocked on the glass, implying for you to roll the window down, and regretfully you did. "So how 'bout you come pick me up here at the office? Meet me up by my penthouse. <strong> Don't</strong> keep me waiting."
You didn't say anything to him. You pulled out of your parking space, and saw Dr. Hansen watching you. You couldn't see his eyes because of there glare from the sun, but he still looked creepy with his short arms barely able to be behind his back, while he gave you the most disgusting smile with his rotten teeth. You almost gagged at the sight, but that was nothing compared to having dinner with a slob like him. You checked the time.<em>4:30. Ok, enough time to relax, then get ready.</em>
</p><p>(You didn't tell Rev this part ;] )<br/>
You got home and the first thing you did was get out of your work clothes, and start playing video games. Your favorite game by far, was Apex Legends. It was the only game you played, and you were god at it. Each game you got about 15 kills and you had at LEAST 500 wins each season. You knew every backstory, easter egg, and secret areas in the game. You played good with every Legend, but your favorite was Revenant. You thought he was super badass, but it saddened you when you remembered he was fictional. You loved his ability, and felt bad for him with his backstory. Everytime one of your friends would talk shit,and stick up for Loba, you had something to counterfeit that, and show them that Revenant wasn't the bad guy. I mean, come on! Wouldn't you be mad if you were living a lie your whole life, and you were made to feel pain even though, you didn't have to, but it wasn't your choice and you were being blamed for something that you were made to do but people were mad at you anyway? You played until 6:00, then you got ready to go pick up the asshole of a guy. "Oh Opal. I can't take you! I'm sorry!" She whimpered, and walked over to her bed to go lay down. You got in your car and put it into drive. You wished with all of your heart to be able to slip away into the Apex Universe."Yeah... And I would be a new Legend and everything...Opal could be apart of my ability, and I would be able to kick anyones ass!". You smiled at the fantasy, but knew deep down it was impossible.<em>Hell, I'd sell my soul to be there instead of going out with Hansen...</em></p><p>*6:52 P.M.*</p><p>You drove back to work to go pick up Hansen. Since he was friends with the CEO, They had built him a penthouse in the building, that took up one of the WHOLE levels of the bulding. It wasn't all just a living space, oh no. He had his own personal mini laboratory, along with an indoor pool, lounge, and a personal chef that would make any type of food for him. So, yeah. He was a bit needy. You took the elevator up to his penthouse. When the elevator opened on his floor, there was one door that led into where he lived. You knocked."Um, Dr. Hansen? I'm here to pick you up...". You waited for a response."Yes Yes! Come on in!" You opened the door to a huge hallway. You saw a small lamp lit on the table next to the door with a picture of... you? You went to examine it. It was a photoshopped picture of your head on a lady wearing a wedding dress and a cropped head placed on the broad shoulders of a man, with Hansen's face.  You would describe more if, it wasn't so dark. For some reason, all the lights were off, and you couldn't see anything."What in the hel-" Suddenly, you felt someone come up behind you and inject some substance into your neck. You felt dizzy, and passed out on the hardwood floor below.</p><p>You woke up on a surface of some sort in and ill lit room. You tried to move, but you couldn't for some reason.<em> Where am I?</em> You tried to look around but your vision was blurry and your neck felt numb. You couldn't move your arms or legs. You had the feeling that you were being watched. Your vision was clearing up, and you could eventually see. You realized you were in a hospital gown, and you were strapped onto a table. Then, you saw bright lights turn on over you. You saw a lab in the room next to you. Then, you saw Hansen. He was talking to a group of men, but you couldn't hear what he was saying. You started tossing and turning trying to escape before you realized there was a cloth of some sort restraining your mouth. You were gnawing at it to get that out of your mouth, and thats when you saw it. On a computer you saw a picture of your face, and over it something that looked like...metal? On another monitor you saw copies of all your logs and project information. You didn't know what it was, and didn't want to stay and find out. <em>Why can't I hear?</em> You saw a woman come up next to you, and started rolling you out a glass door. You tried to see the room you had just emerged from.<em>One sided glass...</em> You saw Dr.Hansen standing over you. You managed to wiggle off your mouth gaurd."Where the <strong>fuck</strong> do you get off? Let me go right.NOW." He gave you a dark chuckle in response."Now, that isn't very ladylike, now is it? Time to teach you some manners." He walked out the room. When you were sure he was gone,you started struggling in on the table again with all your strength. You felt something snap. Your arm, it was free! You moved it over to the strap on your other arm. Seemingly out of nowhere,the same men from before where now using all their force to keep you down on the table."Let.Go.OF ME!!"."Shut up you fucking bitch!" One of the men slapped you across the face, stunning you long enough for the men to tie you down again. Dr.Hansen then appeared next to you."I'm going to give you one last chance..." He was holding a needle in his gloved hand, and a scalpel in the other."Love me, or suffer the rest of your life."You glared at him inraged."You, will never find love you ignorant fucking PIG!", you spat."Very well." He plunged the syringe into your neck.You felt the substance burn as it coursed through your veins. You couldn't help but roar in pain. "Nurse, get me the attachment, and some towels. This is gonna be <strong>bloody.</strong>",he said through gritted teeth. You felt the scalpel cut into your cheeks, around the shape of your lower jaw."Don't worry this isn't gonna hurt a bit...", he said sweetly while digging his fingers into the incision, causing unbearable pain."This is gonna hurt a whole lot." You felt your skin being peeled from your face, and you screamed. Oh how you screamed. Hansen only cackled over your bloodcurdling screams as he pulled at your skin like taffy."Not so tough now, huh!". He pulled harder  and you heard the squelching of your skin being pulled off of your muscle and blood spilling out from your face, only causing you to scream louder. He just pulled and teared, and you could feel the nerves being torn apart from your bloody face. It burned even more from your salty tears hitting your raw muscle.You saw him rip the last piece of skin from your face and set it down on the tray next to him.Your face felt like it was on fire, until Hansen said,"I'm not done."He plunged the scalpel deeper into your face, and started sawing your face.Now the pain was unbelievable as you felt the knife cut into your muscle,ripping in and out of your face, causing even more blood to spill out, like you were just a pumkin being carved on Halloween. By this point, you were practicality drowning in your own blood as it gushed down your throat, and splattering across Hansens sinister smiling face,carving into you. You saw the nurse inject something into your arm, and just like that, you were out again.</p><p>You woke up again, but this time there was no pain. Your hands were tied behind your head while you were on your knees half naked. The room you were in was candle-lit, and had rose petals everywhere. There was a mirror on the wall. You looked into it and started to cry at the face that looked back. Where you felt your skin was gone, it was replaced by metal. But, it wasn't just your face. All the way down to your collarbone. You started to shake your head no as if this wasn't happening."Oh what happened? Girlie lost her pretty little face?". You saw Hansen emerge from the darkness."YOU!" You heard your voice. That wasn't your voice. It sounded like your voice, but you knew that wasn't you. It couldn't be. It sounded like you, but digital."WHAT did you to to ME!?". You were furious, sad, and disgusted."All I did was replace the flesh on your face with metal and wire...Now nobody will want you except for me", he replied nonchalantly."Except...your voice is a little different.". He came closer into the light. He wasn't wearing anything, but a towel tightly wrapped around his pot belly waist."What do you want from me you perverted son of a bitch?", you hissed at him. "<strong>You.</strong>", he replied. He walked up to you and tugged at your long hair.You spat in his face. He wiped it off and glared at you."You WILL love me you ungrateful SLUT!" He tryed to slap you across the face. You flinched but felt nothing."It's metal dumbass..." You suddenly felt your legs being spread, and he pushed you so you were now bent over."But this isn't!" You felt your panties being pushed aside as you felt something slimy insert inside of you."Get the fuck OFF ME!" You kicked him in his dick and he retracted from you, now holding his microscopic balls in his hands."Fine...", he squeaked."Gentleman! She's all yours..." You saw the same four men from before walk in. They had towels over their waist aswell.<em>Oh god no...not like this...</em> Hansen walked out saying,"Have fun!", and locked the door behind him. In an instant, two men took you from the back, and there were two in the front. In the back, the just started slamming into you not even warming up. It hurt feeling their dicks around your virgin walls, tight, and now swollen in pain from them going so fast. The men in the front were forcing you to give them blowjobs while one of them held a knife to your wired throat. If those were your prototypes on the computer, then you knew if those wires where damaged, especially since it's on your neck, you would die. But overall, you weren't even doing a good job. It came to a point where he was pulling on your hair and just fucking your mouth. And not only did you not enjoy any second of this, it's that they weren't even good looking either. They all looked like they came straight out of jail, with their silver teeth and face tattoo's. You felt the two guys from the back go faster and harder causing your abdomen to feel like it was about to snap. All of a sudden, you felt one of the guys from behind flip you over on to your back. He was announcing to everyone that he was about to cum. You were pretty suprised on how he was already almost done.<em>Ok, now I'm done...</em>. "Don't you <strong>DARE</strong> fucking cum in me you goddamn, cholo!". He pulled out a knife and held it to your wrist now."Or what?". Now he was just doing all he could to go as deep as he could inside of you, and you weren't even wet so it caused even more pain having a guy slam into you without ease.You could barely talk over the blunt force of the one guy, and one jerking off over your face, and the last two sqeezing your tits and nipples so hard, they left red marks on you.That wasn't going to cause long-term damage, but it still hurt."You get me pregnant, I tell the police what happened, the take a DNA test and trace it back to you." He stopped fucking you, and actually thought about it for a second."Nah, I ain't risking that shit.Come on guys.". Three of them went but one didn't go."I'm not done...". You saw him suck his fingers, and shove them inside of you. You hated the feeling of having these ginormous fingers inside of you."St-op... P-please...it hurt-ts..." Instead of stopping 
, he just went deeper and clawed at your walls. You knew you were going to be bruised in the morning, and your pussy was going to be swollen as fuck. You bucked causing his fingers to slip out of you. "I said...STOP!" You kicked him in his jaw, stunning him back. You got the knife that was just laying there on the bed and tried to cut the rope holding your hands back as fast as you could. You were pretty sure it was twine because, it was pretty tough to break. You finally got it cut in the few seconds you had while they guy you kicked was still recovering. Now that your hands were free, you where a threat. You quickly put your bra and panties back on, then did some tricks with the knife and twirled it around your hands to show them you weren't joking. The same guy who you kicked, got brave and tried to make it past you to get his knife.But before he could even make it past you, you slit his throat as he ran causing him to fall, and bleed out on the ground. Their other knives were next to the bed, so there was no way they were going to get them while you were corning them in the doorway as they huddled together. "H-hey! We're sorry! W-we were only f-following orders!We were gonna die if w-we didn't!". You got up in the guys face who was brave enough to talk, and whispered in his ear,"That aint gonna cut it..." You stabbed him in his stomach, and the blood went all over yours.<em> He can still survive that...</em> You took one of the candles lighting up the room and held the candle up to his face. He screamed in pain as you watched his skin melt into his flesh and bone,while some dripped onto the ground making a disgusting squelching sound. You set down the candle and stabbed him repeatedly before noticing the other one had went to get their knives. During all that,one just stood there watching while his mouth was gaping in horror. "Take a picture. It'll last longer.", you said before throwing him in front of you as a decoy for the other guy who managed to get his knife. He couldn't stop before ramming the knife into his friends back. They both fell to the ground."NO! YOU FUCKING WHORE LOOK WHAT YOU DID!", he yelled at you holding his friend's limp body in his arms. He got up and ran at you with his knife. You swiftly dodged, but then he came from the direction you dodged, and managed to get his knife stuck in your arm.You painfully ripped it out and held both blades. He got on both knees and started begging for mercy. You were so mad you were in a sort of beast mode, and you remembered asking for mercy, so didn't bother listening to him. While he was still talking, you punched his jaw upward and saw a chunk of something launch into the air.<em>Ew! Is that his tongue?</em> He was holding his bleeding mouth crying."What's the matter? Cat's got your tongue?", you said smiling at your clever pun. You held both blades up to his neck and wrist and slit those. You saw them all bleeding out on the ground. You heard keys jingling outside the door."What the HELL is going on in-" Dr.Hansen stopped himself when he saw the naked bodies dead on the ground, and seeing you in the middle of it all heaving your chest up and down inraged, with blood all over you. "Wow. I guess you had some fight left in you. Well playtime is over.". Two heavily geared, gaurds ran in and handcuffed your hands. They guided you out the room as you struggled and tossed yourself around trying to get out of their hold."WHERE are you taking me!?", you growled. "To my workshop!", Hansen said happily, only making you angrier. You all finally got to a room with food wrappers of every kind sprawled out on the floor, with unfinished inventions on every table. You forced into a chair that had metal clamps for your arms and legs. The metal was cold and sent a chill up your spine, but the cold kind of soothed your damaged pussy as it was throbbing from the abuse it just came from. "Gaurds!". The gaurds were back on you again pushing your head forward and moving your hair now reavealing your neck. Hansen disappeared behind you, and you heard little beeps. You heard a hiss, then some whirring. You felt a hand go inside of your...<em> Wait... is he inside my NECK!?</em> You opened your mouth to start cussing him out, but no sound came out. You tried it again, and again. Nothing. Dr.Hansen smiled as he walked in front of you holding a metal box."This is your voice box. Without this,you can't talk back to me or make any sound come from your pretty little lips.", he said waving the voice box in the air. You knew what it was. In a second, Hansen held the box up, and threw it to the ground. You saw shards of it fall off. You opened your mouth to scream "NO!" but no sound came out as he kept slamming it to the ground over and over. You were crying uncontrollably while shaking your head watching your only source of feeling normal was being destroyed in front of you. He cackled as he threw it, kicked it, and just battered it. He eventually tired himself out, and showed you the destroyed voice box and said,"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" He put it back inside your neck and you felt something being screwed in. The gaurd punched you, with what you knew where brass knuckles, and unclamped the chair. You were fading in and out of reality as you were dazed by the punch. At some moments you even thought you were dead. You got to what you thought was the front door of the building, and the gaurds threw you to the ground outside. You knew it was outside because it was pouring. You were cold and wet, and with that, one gaurd shot you in the thigh, and one shot you in the arm. You thought you were going to die then and there as you felt the rain come down harder onto your wounded body. You were either going to bleed out, or freeze to death. You started to sob softly.<em> I just wanna leave this world...I didn't do anything wrong...</em> Instead of seeing a bright light, you saw a shadow figure darker than the sky. Lightning flashed and caught a glimpse of what it was.<em>Is that the...</em> You felt like all the air in your body was being ripped out, and the second you blinked, and you were in a dark room with a pentagram drawn out on the floor.
</p><p>
  <strong> To Be Continued..... </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Contract</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader finnaly gets to go to Apex Univers by making a deal with....someone.<br/>╮(︶▽︶)╭*plot thickens*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>~ Previously on Imperfection~</strong>
</p><p>You got to what you thought was the front door of the building, and the gaurds threw you to the ground outside. You knew it was outside because it was pouring. You were cold and wet, and with that, one gaurd shot you in the thigh, and one shot you in the arm. You thought you were going to die then and there as you felt the rain come down harder onto your wounded body. You were either going to bleed out, or freeze to death. Instead of seeing a bright light, you saw a shadow figure darker than the sky. Lightning flashed and caught a glimpse of what it was.<em>Is that the...</em> You felt like all the air in your body was being ripped out, before you blinked, and you were in a dark room with a pentagram laid out on the floor.</p><p><em>Where am I...</em> A low rumbling sound started eminating from the ground below. You noticed the pentagram in front of you start to crack at the edges. It was giving away more and more as the ground was shaking more intense than ever. Still on the ground, you got up and moved to the farthest wall away from the pentagram. Suddenly, it fully calapsed and out emerged a grousome beast. It was a deep blood red color, with huge bat wings, and twisted horns wrapped with chains. It had an enourmous hulk-like body, that looked almost boney with the definition of it's bones popping out, along with deep pools of pitch black eyes, accompanied with a long deep scar across one of them. The ground stopped shaking, and the monster noticed you shaking in fear. It stood up at it's full height looming over you.<em> Who.The fuck.Is.THIS!?</em> Almost like reading your mind, it replied with a deep, booming voice,<strong> "I, am Lucifer. Ruler of hell, The Fallen Angel,or The Devil. I was sent here because, a little birdie told me you put your precious little soul up for sale."</strong><em> Aw shit... What am I supposed to tell this guy! I can't talk!</em> <strong> "No, but I can hear your thoughts."</strong><em> Oh ok. That works. </em><strong>"Why are you not afraid of me, mortal?"</strong> You shrugged your shoulders. You weren't really scared because, ever since you were little, you loved scary things. Every movie, scary games on the internet, scary stories, you loved it all. Your parents got pretty worried seeing you watch all this stuff at such a young age, but look at how you came out. An award winning scientist. Or at least you used to be... You snapped yourself out of your thoughts and remembered the Devil himself was in front of you.<em> Ok, now what's this about my soul?</em> He melted down into the form of a man and took out some papers. He was a little on the taller side, and you had to admit he looked kinda hot."It states here...". There was a HUGE change in his voice that made your heart melt. A desk appeared between you two and you both sat down."... at 6:48 P.M. today,that you said'Hell I'd rather sell my soul than go out with Hensen.'" He looked up at you with his perfect face."If your looking to sell your soul, Doctor, I'm just the guy." He leaned towards you with his hot body. That's when you realized it.<em> Uh-uh. Nope I know what your doing.</em> You got up and pushed his chest back gently.<em> You're trying to manipulate me with this hottie of a guy to get my soul. Nice try.</em> You crossed your arms, and that's when you realized you were still in your bra and painties.<em> Umm.... is there anyway I can cover up?</em> He snapped his fingers and you were wrapped in a robe.<em> Ok, Lucifer. What's in it for me if I give you my soul?</em> "Well, it seems your smarter than you look, so we're going to have to form a contract." He sat down at the desk again. "Now, what excactly is it that you want." You knew excactly what you wanted.<em> Is there anyway, you can, get in touch with alternate universes? </em> He set his elbows on the desk and folded his fingers, smiling."What are you thinking?"</p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~Now in the Apex Universe~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p>"And so that's how I got here." You knew he had no expression, but you could tell he was giving you a 'what the fuck!' face. You shook your head."I knew you wouldn't beleive me..." You almost laughed at how normal his voiced sounded not trying to be tough. "No No, I believe you. How do you think I got my powers?". " The fuck d'you sell!?". "My humanity..." His optics looked to the side and he looked so sad.You knew you fucked up saying that. "I'm sorry... I didn't mea-" He stood up and you felt his aura shift, which meant he was about to kill someone. <em>uh oh...</em>You felt oh so small realizing you were about to die. You closed your eyes and flinched waiting to meet your end, but instead you felt arms being wrapped around you. You opened your eyes seeing Rev... hugging you. You gave in and embraced him back as he tried to get to your level as best he could and said in a soothing voice, "I won't let anything, anywhere, or anyone, hurt you ever again. I will always protect you.". You cried into his chest. No one ever cared as much as he did. You told him with your voice breaking,"Thank you...". He let go, and you wiped your tears away. You saw his hand retract back, but there was something wrong. It looked as though it had a bit of a hard time moving"Can I see your left hand?". He gave his hand to you. You inspected it trying to find what was wrong. "Move them one by one." He did, and you found the faulty fingers. It was his middle and ring finger that were the problem. "Do you mind if I fix this?", you said still holding his hand."Sure, but don't go breaking it any more." You smiled and lead him to your work table again. You brought out all your tools, and got to work. It was a minor problem. There were just a couple broken wires that were around his knuckles, but it was easy to fix. Just like when you were mending his scarf, he watched every move you made. "Ok, try and move those now." He did and there was no more broken joints. You wiped your sweaty forehead off. "Now is there any pain, discomfort, or anything anywhere else?". "No. That was it" He got up and you saw something in his knee that needed fixing. You pulled his scarf for him to come back."What now?". "Im not dumb. Sit on the table." He sat down grumbling. "There are a couple screws loose, aaaand I see a broken wire right there." ,you said pointing. "FINE but that's it! I need to go back home, skin suit." You bent down to get to the level of his knee, and you saw that bulge in his loin cloth again. You didn't question it because, you were to busy at work, but you couldn't help but wonder. You fixed his knee joint, and asked him again if anything else felt broken."No I'm fine." "Ok, but hold on stay right there, I'll be back." You went to the bathroom to wash your hands really quick. You came back and he was still on the table. "Now, are you ABSOLUTELY sure nothing else is broken?"."YES! Can I go now?", he said angrily. "Your the one still on my table.", you said crossing your arms. He paused for a moment and groaned at his mistake. "Actually, why are you still here? You could've left hours ago...You could have left while I was confessing to you or, or when I fixed your scarf!" You were sad at the thought, of him being the only one to actually listen and care about you, because it was true. He was the only one who had given you a hug in a while. He was the one who actually listened. He hesitated."Because....your the only one who makes me feel human again..." You walked up to him and lightly held his face in your hand. You bit a small corner of your lip. You felt him wrap his hands around your waist and pull you towards him. You looked at him now closer than ever. You leaned into him and felt his cold metal lips onto yours. He gave into your kiss, and held you tighter. You suddenly felt something wet slip into your mouth.<em> Is that his...tongue?</em> You honestly didn't care or question and made out with him. You both finally pulled away with your tongues out and a string of saliva connecting you two. "I haven't been kissed like that in a long time..." You smiled. "I've never been kissed like that ever." You felt his hands slip under your thighs, pulling you up to his lap."Are you sure you want this?". "Definitely.",you said reaching for your face prosthetic. He gently pushed your hand away from it."No... keep it off. You look...prettier without it."You kissed him again, and he lifted you up taking you to your bedroom. You felt the attachment under his loincloth and got excited. He gently laid you on the bed, and you felt his hand make it's way down your body, into your panties. You were wet already, so ease wasn't a problem, unlike... before. He slowly rubbed your clit giving you quite a bit of pleasure, while you were taking your clothes off. He rubbed a little faster, while running his silicone tongue up your stomach. It gave you goosebumps as you felt the texture and wetness. He eased his long fingers inside of you causing a small pleasureful moan to escape from you. He was about to take off your bra, before you wrapped your legs around him and used all your strength to flip him on his back. You tied his hands to the bedpost and he started squirming around trying to escape. He wasn't using all of his strength, but you secured the ties tightly anyway, so he wasn't getting out anytime soon. You were on his lap, trying not to have your tiny body bucked off of this guy. You smiled as you felt something rise up from behind your ass."Oh so you actually enjoy this?" He stopped struggling and growled at you not wanting to admit it. You made your way off his lap and down to his attachment. You moved aside the loincloth to reveal a cock attachment with pre-cum already spilling down the sides. It matched his color scheme and was thick, but not thick enough to break you.You had to admit, it looked pretty delicious. You decided to start pumping it, until you finally had it in your mouth. A moan escaped from Rev as you started to go a little faster. He was gripping the bedsheets and bucking his hips up signaling you he was about to cum. You stopped just before he was about to, and he was not happy. You were surprised he was done so quick, but then again, he was a 288 year old robot so, he was sensitive."Goddamit..." he said angrily. "Don't worry, I'm not done." You hopped back onto his lap and slid down into his cock. You enjoyed the fact that he fit perfectly inside you. You let your hips bounce on him, and started going faster and deeper. Your hands were on his chest, and his hands were on your hips pulling you down to the rythm of him inside you. Suddenly, you felt his cock...vibrate? Yup. "It can do that!?", you asked. "And a helluva lot more.", he replied. By this point you knew you couldn't last much longer. "Rev, I-I don't think I can la-ast..." He started bucking up into you harder. You sunk your teeth into your lip, and all the muscles in your body tensed."I'm...I'M!" You came to your full climax and your juices spilled all over his crotch. You took a deep breath and laid down on his chest breathing heavy. You could sense even he was a little tired from that. You eventually untied him and he felt around his wrist making sure nothing was wrong. You laid down and he laid down behind you, careful not to have your skin pinched on his sleek, metal body. You felt his finger trace along the side of your body, up to under your bra strap. "I haven't came yet...". "But I-"</p><p>This time, you were bent over. Once again, you felt him slide your wet pussy. He started out a bit faster, but you didn't mind. He rested his head on your shoulder as he went deeper and deeper inside of you. He slid his finger down to your clit and you felt his finger start to vibrate as he rubbed it. "Fuck!" You knew you were going to give in again soon, but you tried to keep it together. You lightly grinded on his vibrating fingers, and the intensity of the vibrations went higher. You moaned in pleasure, as he was rubbing faster and now lightly sqeezing your tit. "Rev I'm gonna cum..." He slammed into you harder. "Revenant!". You felt the cum-like substance fill up inside of you, while you squirted all over him again. You started breathing heavy as you fell onto the bed processing your unbelievable orgasm you just had. "My name sounds so good coming from your lips.", he said cuddling up next to you. You chuckled, and kissed him on his somewhat of a cheek. "Where'd you get the attachments?". "Remember when I said I had to go get 'supplies'?". You smiled and said, "Oh, so you were planning to fuck me either way?". "In a way, yes.", he replied kissing you on the head. You spooned closer into him and fell asleep in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Standup Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and him are both hiding secrets. It's just a matter of who finds out first.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kept this chapter short. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up the next morning to Opal nudging you awake, and the smell of fresh coffee. The first thing you did was change into an oversized gray hoodie and get on your phone. Your phone was actually still connected to the events happening back in the other universe. It was the only thing that kept you in touch with your friends. As far as they knew, you were in New York taking up a business offer. I mean, it was the only thing that looked closest to The City in this universe. You were scrolling through Instagram, when Revenant came in holding a cup of coffee. You set down your phone."Good morning. Thank you for my coffee", you said reaching for the mug."Your welcome", he replied suprisingly politely, and laid down next to you on the bed turning on the T.V. You took a sip of your hot coffee with Opal laying down comfortably between you two."Let me guess... Columbian Roast, with sugar-free French Vanilla creamer, so you added two scoops of sugar?". He turned and looked at you like you were weird."How the fuck you get that from a SIP!?". You laughed and replied,"Been drinking coffee since I was 9, so I'm pretty good with making out flavors." ."9? That's why your so short.". You shook your head 'yes' while taking another sip, scrolling through your phone again.You laid down next to him with your head on his shoulder."Do you really have to go out with Elliott tonight?".You pinched the ridge of your nose and groaned."Oh shit...I forgot!"."Soo, you don't have to go?", he said."No, I have to go Rev. I'm not just going to stand him up like that, it's mean." "Oh, but you can give me attitude, flip me off, I mean should I go on?"."Well, you can be a dick sometimes...", you shot back."Well, your the one who rode my dick.", he said playfully."And you enjoyed it!", you replied smiling. He laid his head on top of yours and you checked the time.<em>8:13...</em> You snuggled up closer to him, coffee in hand, and watched T.V. the rest of the morning.</p>
<p>*Later that day*</p>
<p>You put on some high waisted shorts, a cute burgundy shoulder cut-off longsleeve with a thick white line along the bottom, and some white heeled ankle boots. You were about to put the prosthetic on, but you forgot about the huge slice in it."Ummm...I'll just wear a scarf!" You put on a gray neck warmer scarf, and it overall completed the look. You walked into the living room. Revenant was still in your house for some reason, just sitting on the couch watching T.V. <em> Never really took him as the lazy type...</em> You pulled out your phone to confirm with Elliott.
 8:12 P.M. You:
 Hey! U still up for 2nite?
</p>
<p>8:13 P.M. Elliott:<br/>
Yeah where r u thinking?</p>
<p>You thought about it for a second.</p>
<p>8:15 P.M. You:<br/>
How bout sushi? I know a place downtown thats rlly good!</p>
<p>8:15 P.M. Elliott:<br/>
K c u in a bit</p>
<p>You raised an eyebrow in question. <em> He doesn't want directions? Weird.</em> You shrugged and made your way to the front door. "Alright! I'll be back in an hour you two!". "I'll walk you out." He pet Opal and walked out the door with you."So, where are you guys going? Not that I actually care...". You found it amusing how his demeanor changed onced he walked out that door."A sushi place downtown I guess..." "What do you mean 'I guess'?", he said now intrigued to the conversation."I mean... It was kinda weird that he didn't ask or comfirm the location of the restaurant... I don't know maybe I'm overthinking it!". You were smiling, but you could tell that he sensed your doubt. You were at the elevator waiting for the doors to open."So, where are off to?"."None of your business.",he shot."Ok.", you replied not caring that much. The doors opened and you walked in pressing the button that went down to the lobby. The doors where closing and you saw a metal hand stop them."Hey uh... Can I pick you up afterwards?". You crossed your arms and gave him an 'oh really?' look."You know I hate it when you do that.", he growled."I'll call you." The elevator doors closed again before he could answer. "Hmph. Elliott's not coming I just know it." A manic smile spread across your face."Just another mark on a list." Your mind flashed back to that night you signed the contract.</p>
<p>"I'm willing to accept your offer, but I'll need some collateral." There was a curious twinkle in his eye as he smiled and stared at you. You lifted your chin up keeping a poker face.<em> I'll give you half my soul now.</em> Lucifer's eyes went crazed and he sunk his vampire teeth into his lip so hard, you saw traces of blood spill on where he bit.<em>BUT, It'll be a little more pricey if that's the case.</em> He laid back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Very well.",he said unamused."What else would you like to negotiate?". This time you were smiling. You folded your hands together except for your index fingers over your lips.<em>My own personal demon. </em> He started to laugh."BWAHAHAHAHHAH!!!!". He laughed, and laughed for a good minute before taking a deep breath wiping a tear from his eye. You crossed your arms and thought,<em> Whats so funny?.</em> He shook his head while pinching the ridge of his nose. "My dear,", he started, "Thats's not how these things work..." he said as he began to slowly pace the room." You see, every human is born pure, and innocent, and as they grow older they begin to grow a darkness inside of them,".<em> What do you mean?<em> ."*sigh* Does "inner demons" ring a bell?", he said doing finger quotes."Every mortal has their own, and most of the time they are destroyed because that darkness goes away." <em> What do you mean by, "darkness"? He rolled his eyes and shook his head." I figured you would be smarter considering you are a scientist and all...Well, darkness is all of the anger, hate, and sadness, and despair. Its provided by yours truly, and i've got to say you already have some inner demons yourself sweetie, and they're pretty damn strong." He stopped pacing and went back to his table to lean on it and smile at you. <em> Strong inner demons? im not sure about that one..."<em> "Are you seriously telling me you forgot all about those four men you SLAUGHTERED just a minute ago? Now, i've gotta say even I'M impressed, heheh". You thought about those four men, and cradled yourself into your arms, ashamed, and looked at the cold ground. "But," You felt your chin being held up to the face of the devil himself,"Like i said, every human has that darkness, but its up to them if they're willing to...<strong>embrace</strong> it". You both paused for a moment staring into each others blank eyes. <em>Then... im willing to embrace it.</em>

</em></em></em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
          As it turns out, you were just as bloodthirsty as Revenant. You just wanted to kill and kill and kill just for the pleasure of it. Seeing the life empty from them as their body went limp.You just couldn't let him see this side of you. You were known to be funny, smart, but could also give an attitude when needed.You laughed like a lunatic still in the elevator letting the "dark" side of you spill out before snapping back to your real self.."Just a mark, on a list.", you repeated reeling it back fully. The doors opened and you made your way towards the entrance to go downtown.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Standup Date (part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You got to the restaurant, and sure enough, Elliott wasn't there</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>